


Inky Kisses

by ohNooOOOOoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex needs to leave work and hurry, Fluff, M/M, new years fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohNooOOOOoo/pseuds/ohNooOOOOoo
Summary: What happens when Alexander is holed up at work when he's supposed to be at a New Years party kissing John at midnight? He hauls ass and tries to make it. Does he get his midnight kiss or does his nonstop attitude get in the way?





	

Alex groaned in frustration as he stared at the blurring screen in front of him. He had been working on the financial report for Washington for hours. In fact, he was the only one in the office. The week after christmas may have been optional to come in, but if the doors weren’t locked Alex could be found inside the office. To be honest he could be found inside the building even if it was locked, but lately his friends had been dragging him out kicking and screaming as soon as the clock struck eight. He would pretend to be angry and put out, (sometimes he really was, he had work to do damn it) but Alex was touched that they cared so much.

But right now, he was safe. The office was deserted, and for once he could work straight through a report without being interrupted for silly things like sleep or food. Alex rubbed his eyes with irritation, he should be able to work straight through. If his body would stop being weak and betraying him. Washington might have asked for the report by the fifth, but Alex was nothing if he wasn’t an overachiever. He was determined to hand in the completed document before the New Year. 

Alex looked around his cluttered desk, searching for his oversized mug of coffee. It was a running joke around the office that he didn’t have blood in his veins, just caffeine. The idea becoming more realistic as he took a giant sip of the luke warm drink without grimacing. A similar rumor circulated involving coffee and Alex’s height (that one was between Angelica and the rest of the office, lord knows she didn’t want to break up another fight between Hamilton and some unfortunate employee who didn’t know better.) 

Suddenly, a dull vibration was shook his desk. He finished the last sentence he was working on before moving papers around, careful not to knock over what was left of his precious caffeine. Without looking at the screen, he swiped right and brought the phone to his ear, croaking a short “Hamilton” to the other line. 

“Alex?” A muffled voice responded, the sound of a door opening and closing, “Where are you babe?”

Alex froze, sitting up straight, “Oh, hi John.”

“Yes, hi John,” The man repeated, mirth in his voice, “You said you were coming over for Lafayette’s New Year’s party.”

Alex nodded absent minded, mind already back on the task at hand, rereading over his work. He sighed and melted into his chair, it was finally over. The report was finally finished. His mind turned back to John, he did remember saying that. In fact, the plan was to finish the report and go meet John and the rest of the group. 

“...ello...Alex? You still there?” 

Alex hummed a response, running a hand through his hair. “I’m still here.”

A resigned sigh, “Are you at the office?” 

He looked around his desk, trying to find something distracting so the lie he told wouldn’t be so obvious. His desk. A desk that was owned by the company. The company that he worked for. The company that gave him an office to do work in…

A frustrated groan sounded over the phone, “Seriously, babe? It’s New Year’s Eve!” 

Alex bit his lip but stayed silent. He had promised John that he would take it easy while the other man was in South Carolina visiting family. The fact that John had flown back to New York and was at Lafayette’s said a lot. 

“I’m not mad Alex,” John paused, continuing wistfully, “I guess I won’t be getting my New Year’s kiss.” 

Alex made a sound of refusal, responding with certainty. “Of course you will! I just finished what I was working on, I can be at Laf’s house in twenty.” 

John made a thoughtful noise, “I don’t know Alex,” he teased, “It’s already 11:30.”

Alex glanced at his watch in disbelief, he’d been working longer than he thought. “It’s a bet Laurens.” He grabbed the mouse, quickly printing the report to throw on Washington's desk. He had plenty of time. “And when I get there,” He paused, slipping on his coat before pulling the phone back to his ear, “You owe me a midnight kiss.”

John laughed, “If you say so Hamilton. Better run.” With that, the other man hung up. Alex let out an amused huff, looking at his phone fondly before pocketing the device. Now all he had to do was run to the printer, drop off the report and hightail it to John. He could do this. 

Walking into the main lobby of the office, he crossed the hallway into the printing room. Alex had argued for his own personal printer but Washington wouldn’t let him expense it, so he was stuck using the piece of junk from the early 2000s. He sent a silent prayer that his report was waiting for him as he entered the room. 

“Of course.” He mumbled to himself, looking at the snoozing machine with disdain. He ran the damn finances for the United States. He shouldn’t have to suffer in these conditions, it was unpatriotic. Alex glanced at the tray where his work was supposed to appear with a sigh. Running back to his office, he printed the report again with the same result. 

With a frustrated sigh, he kicked the machine with irritation. That’s when the lights on the system turned on. The next thing Alex knew, he was wiping furiously at his face. 

“WHAT THE FUCK.” He shrieked, smearing the substance off his glasses, only making the smudging worse. He pulled them off completely, looking down at his ruined clothes. He was covered in black ink. From head to toe. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He whispered to himself with incredulity. 

The printer made a pleasant beeping noise, completely apathetic towards his situation. 

Alex felt his stomach clench with anxiety, there was no time to run home and change. He would have to go as is. He fearfully looked at his watch, 11:42. He had to leave right now. 

Without a second glance to the mess he was leaving behind, Alex ran to the stairs, not even bothering with the elevator. He rushed down the steps, taking them two at a time before bursting out into the cold winter air. 

Another glance at the time, 11:48. 

He was going to make it, Lafayette’s apartment was twenty minutes away by foot but if Alex ran, he would get there with time to spare. Without a second thought, he raced through the streets of New York, taking alleyways to avoid crosswalks and weaving in and out of the people on the street ignoring the stares he was receiving. Alex didn’t care about them, he was going to make it. 

11:56

He made it to the apartment, gasping for breath. He was almost there, sweat was dripping down his face, mixing with ink and running into his eyes. Alex scrubbed them haphazardly, waving to the doorman who gave him a look of surprise before heading to the staircase. He could run faster than any elevator. Even if he was exhausted covered in a disgusting mixture of ink and sweat. 

11:58

Collapsing into the front door, Alex turned the handle grateful of Lafayette’s forgetfulness about locking his doors. He trudged in, feeling every heavy step. He was going to make it. 

11:59 

Alex’s eyes searched the crowd of people, walking further into the room, ignorant of the silence his appearance had caused. 

“TEN”

The noise in the room resumed, the patrons of the party beginning the countdown.

“NINE” 

Alex scanned the living room anxiously. He couldn’t have gotten this far and it be for nothing. 

“EIGHT”

He shuffled into the kitchen. No John. 

“SEVEN”

“Mon ami, what on earth happened to you?” Lafayette asked with surprise. 

“SIX”

“Where’s John?” Alex asked desperately, ignoring the other man’s question. 

“FIVE”

The frenchmen wordlessly pointed towards the patio, Alex nodded his thanks before rushing forward. 

“FOUR”

He stepped outside, eyes locked on the lone figure that stood at the other side of the balcony. 

“THREE”

Alex tapped on the other man’s back, a smile on his face. 

John turned around, his eyes widening in surprise at his appearance. “What…”

Alex shook his head, trying to look stern. 

“TWO”

“I’m here to collect Mr. Laurens.” Alex said confidently. 

John’s eyes sparkled with mirth, “Is that right, Mr. Hamilton?”

“ONE”

Alex smiled, standing on his tiptoes. John met him halfway, the two men coming together in a sweet kiss as the shouts of “Happy New Year” echoed around them. 

It was a good start to 2017, even if his report wasn’t on Washington's desk early. At the very least, Alex was certain that the expense for a new printer would be approved.

**Author's Note:**

> Two things...
> 
> First. Hey you guys! It has been a whileeeeee. Here is a little something to celebrate the new year :) Follow me on [tumblr](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/53/c6/f0/53c6f069b723e5f54050714b09fb7c14.jpg) for more updates and short prompts! May 2017 be the year that everything good happens. 
> 
> Second. There was a certain picture that inspired this fic. Have you guys seen that one picture with the shoe prints and black exploded ink? That was my inspiration lol.
> 
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WANT, and feel free to talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
